


Frozen In SpringTime

by Moocow152



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moocow152/pseuds/Moocow152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack happens to stumble upon the new Spring spirit, he and the other Guardians take a particular liking to her. But, as Pitch begins to realize how much time she and the other five spend together, he decides that she is just the advantage he needs to draw the Guardians back into battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RotG fic EVER and the first OC I've ever written into a fanfiction, so bear with me. Oh, and I'm also pretty sure I'm awful at writing an Australian accent, so I'm sorry in advance if I offend anyone. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and I do NOT own any of the RotG characters, but I do own Alice Butterfly, for she is my OC.  
> ~Hannah

When I first woke, I was alone. The only thing that greeted me was an icy glare of the big, bright moon, beaming down at me like a telescope. Oh, and the dirt. It was all around me. The scent flooded my nose and the pebbles scratched at my legs, but drew no blood and left no marks. I didn't remember how I got there or why I was there. I didn't even remember who I was.  
When I eventually lifted my heavy head and gazed at my barren surroundings, all I saw were walls of rock and dirt, reaching up to the sky like great pillars of earth. As I moved to sit upright, I heard a rustle underneath my right hand. Looking down at it, I saw it was nestled in a bed of emerald green grass and the most beautiful tiger lilies I had ever seen. They were a vibrant, rich orange with black spots deep as the night. They had sprouted in the middle of a dry, cracked ravine with no water or fertile soil. It confused me so, but as I lifted my hand, I realized it was cloaked in a glove crafted of lace that was as delicate as a spider's web. It fit my hand perfectly, almost as if it had been fitted specifically for me. I slowly climbed to my feet, staring at my gloved hand all the while. Curious, I walked to the wall and lightly touched the rough wall. Right there, before my very eyes, a beautiful patch of healthy grass and sunny daffodils sprouted from the cracks in the stone. I was elated and confused at the same time, but I did know that I had to leave this ravine at once. Swiveling around to try and spot an escape from the barren landscape, I caught a glimmer on my shoulders. As I craned my neck to examine my back, I saw that two shimmering wings were poking from either of my shoulder blades. They were clear and elegant, and if it weren't for the moon's light causing them to shine, they would have been utterly invisible. I fluttered them, then took off upward, seeking shelter and an explanation to whom I belonged to.

***

A chilly wind swept across a tiny town, carrying Jack Frost on its back. He slipped off the gale and landed skillfully on his feet, not making so much as a sound. As he twirled his icy staff in hand, a slight smirk marked his face. He leapt into the wind and fled across houses, where he graced the windows with paintings of frost and coaxed pure white snow out of the sky, flurrying millions of snowflakes around the streets.  
After he successfully created his first snow day of the winter season, he perched himself on a rooftop with a contented sigh and sat to admire his work. Children laughed and played in the frozen snow, where they made angels and snowmen on the frozen ground. He grinned widely at the sight and stood up, ready to leap back in the wind, when he heard a yell. He turned quickly, and was met with an odd sight. A girl ran frantically down the street, looking frazzled. She wore a scalloped pink skirt with a white short-sleeved shirt tucked in and no shoes. Even Jack knew that wasn't normal for the cold winter season. He hopped down from the roof and watched the girl from a cabana awning.  
"Hello?!" She yelled frantically, sounding on the brink of panic. "Can't anyone hear me? Hello?!"  
All of the sudden, a young child ran through her, and the look on her face conveyed pure terror and shock. Jack knew that look. It was the same look he had worn the night he had arrived from the frozen pond.  
"Hey!" he called, floating off the awning and over to the girl. "Are you alright?"  
The girl's coral-colored eyes widened.  
"C-can you see me?"  
Jack smiled softly.  
"Yeah, I can. Don't worry, they can't see me either."  
The girl furrowed her eyebrows, confused.  
"Why?"  
Jack shrugged.  
"The kids doesn't believe in me yet. The word hasn't spread this far."  
The girl opened her mouth, but words didn't emerge. She obviously had no idea what was going on.  
"My name is Jack, by the way," Jack said, leaning his hands on the top of his staff and crossed one leg over the other. "Jack Frost. What's yours?"  
The girl blinked.  
"Um, it's Alice, I think. Alice Butterfly. At least, that's what the moon told me."  
Jack nodded, suddenly understanding. She was the new Spring spirit. Definitely explained her strange choice of clothing.  
"Am I crazy?" Alice whispered, looking frightened.  
Jack chuckled.  
"No, you're not crazy. I promise. Look, why don't we get you back to North's house? He'll explain things better than I can."  
Alice nodded slowly, allowing herself to trust Jack.  
"There's no chance in the North Pole that you can fly, is there?" Jack asked hopefully.  
Alice nodded and unfolded her her gossamer wings, and Jack grinned.  
"They're very pretty," he commented. "And shiny."  
Alice blushed.  
"Thanks. I'm still getting used to them."  
Jack shrugged.  
"That's alright, we'll go slow. Are you ready?" He asked, jumping into the breeze and floating above the ground. Alice nodded and took off after him, her blond hair whipping along behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... Let me get this straight," Alice said, waving a hand and staring at the ground. "I'm a... Spirit?"  
North nodded.  
"In a way, yes, but you have a job."  
Alice looked up at him.  
"And what is that, exactly?"  
North smiled at her.  
"That is for you to find out."  
Alice looked at Jack.  
"What's your job, Jack?"  
Jack smiled patiently at her.  
"I'm the winter spirit. I... Well... Bring winter to places. You know, snow and ice and wind."  
Alice's eyes widened.  
"Oh my."  
Jack's smile melted.  
"What's the matter?"  
He watched as Alice reached into the pocket on her skirt (he hadn't even noticed she had pockets) and pulled out a thin lace glove.  
"I was wearing this when I woke up. It's strange... I only have one."  
Alice pulled it on over her right hand, then walked over to the window. Looking back at Jack, she gave him a shy smile and placed a fingertip on the windowsill. Instantly, grass began to sprout around her hand and three ice-white snapdragons grew along with its vibrantly green companion. Alice smiled and removed her hand.  
"They're your favorites, right?"  
Jack looked at her, astonished.  
"How'd you know?"  
Alice shrugged, slipping the glove off her hand and sliding back into her pocket.  
"I could just tell."  
Alice turned to North and stared for a moment. Then she grinned knowingly.  
"Ah, poinsettias. Of course."  
Alice turned back to the window, but her back straightened suddenly.  
"I'm the Spring spirit," she whispered.  
Jack grinned and walked towards her.  
"That didn't take you very long. It took me years to figure out what I was."  
Alice looked over her shoulder at him.  
"But you didn't have a guide. I do."  
Jack rubbed the back of his neck. He'd forgotten how lonely he was before he became a Guardian. Well, not forgotten. He could never forget.  
"No, I guess I didn't."  
Alice turned to face him, conveying dismay at the fact she upset him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cold."  
Jack snickered.  
"You're saying that to a Winter spirit?"  
Alice rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder.  
"You're making it so hard to apologize."  
Jack smiled, but then looked at the floor absently.  
"I really am sorry," Alice insisted quietly.  
Jack looked back up at her rosy eyes. They shone with sincerity.  
"It's okay," Jack said, fiddling with his staff. "It was... A long time ago."  
Alice nodded. A brief silence fell upon the room.  
"Well," North interjected, clapping his large hands together. "Should we go tell the others?"

***

"Alice, this is Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy."  
Alice gave a shy little wave to each of the remaining Guardians, and each one welcomed her warmly in return. There was just something about the Spring spirit that lifted everyone's moods. She was young-looking, like Jack, seventeen at the most. Her wavy blond hair spilled down her back and her large orange-pink eyes shimmered silver when the sun caught them at an angle. Her vibrant youth seemed to draw everyone in, as well as her innocence and undeniable beauty. She was like a bird; slight and graceful, with elegantly crafted wings to match. It was no wonder why everyone had taken an immediate liking to her.  
Jack watched as the others acquainted themselves with the new seasonal spirit, wondering where she came from and who she was. He knew she wanted to know; everyone wanted to know who they once were. He himself would've died if he hadn't... No. Jack stopped himself there. It was over and done. Everyone was safe, the children were protected, and Pitch was gone for good. Dwelling on the past never caused anything but harm.  
What Jack didn't see, though, was the little Nightmare sitting in the shadows, galloping back to his home to tell his Master about the dainty new spirit who had just arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare galloped across the sky, lost from perception in the darkness of night. It's sprinted down a hole in the snowy ground, and did not stop until it reached its Master.  
Pitch Black turned to his mare, the corners of his mouth climbing upwards in a cunning grin.  
"The new Spring spirit, you say?" He questioned deviously. "And the Guardians have taken a liking to her?"  
The horse shook its mane in confirmation.  
Pitch stood and strode over to his globe, looking down at the North Pole.  
"I'm getting a bit lonely," Pitch declared, smiling nastily. "Time to bring a new friend into my home."

***

Alice sat silently with her legs crossed underneath her, weaving a small crown out of twigs and delicate leaves. She was perched in a bed of green grass and luscious flowers, but besides her small square of greenery, the whole landscape was blanketed in Jack's winter creation.  
She was lonely, she decided. Very lonely. Jack was off making winter fun for all the children, North was busy running the toy-making, Bunny was probably sitting in his Warren, peacefully painting eggs, while Tooth and Sandman were busy as usual. Alice didn't have anything. She longed to play with the children, to laugh and have fun, but that was quite hard when the children didn't know she existed.  
As she sat among her vibrant tulips, thinking about how much she wished the children would see her, a dark figure moved swiftly through the trees. Alice squinted to look at the pines that grew in the snow, but saw nothing in their green limbs. Then, it moved again, this time coming into view. It was a ridiculously tall man with gray skin and a black cloak. His face was hard and mean, despite the wide smile on his face.  
"Hello, my dear," he said, grinning a terrible grin. "What is your name?"  
Alice swallowed, trying to ignore the growing feeling in her tummy that something wasn't right.  
"A-Alice Butterfly. W-who are y-you?"  
"No need to be frightened, my little butterfly," the man said, inching closer to her lone patch of plants. "My name is Pitch Black."  
'Even his name screams evil,' Alice realized, but she wasn't about to judge a person by name or appearance.  
"Can I help you in some way?" Alice asked, attempting to stand straight and hide her growing fear. The gray man's grin only widened.  
"Why, yes," he replied, reaching for her. "Yes you can."  
Pitch grabbed the spirit's arm, pulling her off of her flowery patch. The young girl struggled, but Pitch's grip was much too tight, and he was much to strong.  
"Help!" She cried desperately, tugging against the Nightmare King's grasp with all her strength. "Help me!"  
Just as Alice thought that the hope of escaping the man's iron grip was lost, a strong gust of icy wind rippled through the trees and Jack Frost landed silently in the snow before them. He shot a blast of ice at Pitch, but Pitch was too quick. It narrowly missed his skull and smacked into the tree behind them, freezing the bark. Releasing the Spring spirit's arm from his grip, Pitch disappeared into the trees, manic laughing bouncing off the sky.  
Jack fluttered back up in the wind and landed softly next to Alice, who was sitting in the snow, rubbing her sore wrist.  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned.  
Alice nodded quickly.  
"My adrenaline is still pumping," she replied, looking down at her own shaking hands. "But it'll pass soon."  
Jack stood and offered a hand, which she grasped gratefully and and used to pull herself onto her feet. Just as they were about to jump into flight, Jack spotted something green and suspiciously not-frozen in the snow. He picked it up gingerly and handed it to Alice.  
"You dropped this."  
Alice nodded a silent thanks and nestled her hand-crafted crown in her golden hair. Jack leapt into the wind, while Alice fluttered her wings and followed suit, happy to be heading back home.

***  
Alice tossed and turned in her plush bed, but sleep never seemed to come. She was too busy worrying. Worrying about not being believed in, worrying about Pitch, worrying about who she used to be. But, above all this, her chest ached with loneliness.   
Pulling back her covers and climbing out of her bed, Alice opened her window and sat on the ledge, looking at the snowy ground below. Even when she was around her friends, she just felt lonely. She was invisible to the people she cared about the most, and that really did leave a hole in her heart. No matter how hard she tried, the children didn't believe in her. Alice Butterfly never existed in their eyes. No children had even heard of her. A tear slipped out of her eye and slid down her cheek, falling into the snow and freezing. Tears fell silently, and she sniffled. Why did she have to be so invisible? What was she supposed to do?  
Behind her, the door creaked open and a white-haired boy poked his head inside.  
"Alice?" Jack whispered. "Are you alright?"  
Alice clenched her shoulders and sniffed again, causing Jack's eyes to widen in compassion and step fully into the room. He closed the door behind him and walked over the the window sill, where he took a seat next to her.  
"Shiny, what's the matter?" Jack asked, using the nickname he'd given her to match her glittering wings and eyes.  
"I-I'm just s-so l-lonely," Alice stuttered tearfully, wiping her nose and looking at her lap. "W-why don't t-the children love m-me like they l-love y-you?"  
Jack tenderly wrapped an arm around the younger spirit's shoulders and held her close.  
"It all comes with time, Alice. People didn't believe in me for 300 years. They will in time. Besides, Spring is coming soon. That'll help, won't it?"  
Alice nodded, tears slowing but not stopping. Jack looked at her, unsure of what to do, when an idea finally struck him. He held out his left hand, and closed his eyes. There, in his palm, ice crystals sprouted in all different directions, creating a small mass of frozen icicles that glittered in the moonlight.  
"It's called an ice flower," Jack explained, holding it out for Alice to see. "They're everywhere in Antarctica. Whenever I see one, I always think of you."  
Alice reached out to touch the crystals. They were sharp and cold, but the moonlight shone through them, making them glow. The sight was pure magic.  
"Oh, Jack," she whispered. "It's beautiful."  
The winter spirit hugged her closer and she wrapped her arms around his torso, her previous tears and gasping breaths now dwindled down to hiccups and an occasional sniffle.  
"Alice, I promise we'll make you loved," he whispered into the air. "We'll get them to believe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what an ice flower looks like: http://www.earthshots.org/2008/02/valley-of-ice-flowers-by-alessandro-zocchi/


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
"Frostbite, would ya buck off? Me an' Shiny here are tryin' ta work."  
Jack made a mock pouty face at Bunnymund.  
"Aww, Bunny, you're no fun."  
Bunny grumbled and broke the ice off his paintbrush for the third time. Alice giggled quietly and continued decorating her egg, paintbrush carefully gliding over the fragile surface. Bunnymund loved the two younger spirits like his own brother and sister, but they could be a serious pain in the tail. He decided that allowing them to visit three days before Easter was not a wise idea and would not happen again. As he set aside his newly-painted egg, he saw that Alice was still working on the same egg that she had started over an hour ago.  
"Shiny, what's takin' ya so long?" He asked teasingly.  
Alice blushed and stilled her paintbrush, an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks  
"Sorry," she replied, her pink eyes staring down at her hands. "I must've gotten a little carried away."  
She handed her egg to Bunny, who nearly dropped her creation in surprise. The egg as absolutely beautiful. In the center there was a skillfully painted pink tulip, complete with shadowing and layers of petals. A long, thin stem grew from the bottom of the flower and branched out around the whole of the egg, bearing tiny leaves of silver and green. The whole egg seemed to shimmer in the light, just as Alice's wings do.  
"Shiny, where'd did ya learn to paint like that?" Bunny asked in a somewhat hushed voice, still staring at the small masterpiece in his paws.  
Alice shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I didn't. I've never actually painted before. Do you like it? I know pink tulips are your favorites."  
Bunny nodded and smiled gratefully.  
"Thanks, Shiny. I really appreciate it."  
Jack tapped Alice on the head from his perch on his staff, causing her to look up at him.  
"Hey Shiny," Jack said, tossing her a plain egg. "Do you think you could make me one?"

***

After three hours of Jack bothering Bunny and Alice redecorating his Warren with an assortment of new flowers, the Easter Bunny decided it was time for the two sprites to leave his home and let him work in peace. After he escorted (threw) the two spirits out of the Warren, Alice and Jack decided to just float about for a bit, letting the wind decide their course instead. After a few hours of just laughing and having fun, the sprites decided it was time to land back on solid ground. Jack perched on the top of a tall pine tree, and Alice fluttered next to him, glittering wings a blur as they beat against the sky.  
"What are we doing up here, Jack?" Alice asked.  
"Just enjoying the view. Don't you ever just enjoy the view from up here?"  
Alice eyes widened, surprised at herself.  
"Actually... No, I don't . It never occurred that I should observe from a distance; I always thought I had to be up close to see the beauty in things."  
Jack shook his head, white hair ruffling in the wind.  
"Nope. Distance adds perspective. Guess we learn new things every day, huh?"  
Alice nodded and turned to look at Jack, who's face turned out to be a lot closer to hers than she expected. Alice was startled and knew she should pull back, but she seemed to be held in place by Jack's frost blue blue eyes, grasping at her coral ones like a child grasps at its mother. Jack's face was so open, so much more vulnerable than she had ever seen it before, and it caused her heart to melt into a puddle at her feet. She felt the tree wobble as Jack tipped in a bit closer, but Alice found herself doing the same and...  
A flash of black whipped across the tree and Jack lost his balance, causing him to yelp in surprise and tumble off the towering pine. Alice's brain knew that the wind would catch their little brother, but her instincts acted more quickly than her reason. She sped down to Jack, catching him securely in her arms as she lowered them both to the ground.  
"Thanks," Jack breathed, trying to slow his racing heart.  
"Ah, young love," a voice rang out, catching both spirits by surprise. "But then again, it's not so young, is it?"  
A dark figure emerged from the cluster of trees, cloak flowing behind him.   
"Frost. Butterfly."  
Jack stood up, pushing Alice behind him protectively.  
"Ah ah, Jack. You can't protect your girlfriend much without this." Pitch held up his staff, the frost gone from the surface and the wood a dark black in his grip. Alice pushed against Jack's defensive arm.  
"Hey!" She shouted, trying to rush forward. "Give it back!"  
Pitch just chuckled, twirling the staff in his long fingers.   
"Oh Jack, do control your invisible girlfriend," Pitch sneered cruelly. "Don't want her scaring any children... Oh wait! That's right. They can't hear her."  
Alice stopped pushing forward and shrank back a bit, hurt by Pitch's harsh words. Jack grabbed her hand desperately behind his back, trying to comfort her.  
"What do you want, Pitch," Jack demanded, voice cold and sharp as a wild winter wind.  
"I just want to play," Pitch replied, smiling hideously.  
"And what are you doing with my staff?"  
"Oh don't worry, I don't plan on taking it with me. I have no use for it. Just thought I'd give it a little..." Pitch clicked his fingers. "...Snap."  
Jack smirked.  
"Breaking it doesn't do anything. You know I can just fix it."  
"Yes, but it will still hurt a lot."  
Pitch brought the staff down hard on his knee, the ancient wood splintering in two. Jack gave out a cry of pain and held his ribs, collapsing to the ground. Alice squeezed his hand and knelt down next to him, clutching his shoulder. Pitch laughed wickedly and quickly melted into the shadows.  
"Until next time, my little butterfly. And there will be a next time."  
Then there was silence.  
"Alice, my staff," Jack said, not wanting to risk standing. Alice retrieved it and handed it to him, then returned her hands to his shoulders. Jack pushed the two broken halves together and closed his eyes. An icy glow generated from the center, decorating the wood with frosted patterns. When he slackened his hands, the staff had returned to one piece.  
"Are you alright?" Alice asked carefully, running a hand through his frosty hair.  
"A little sore, but it'll pass," Jack replied, climbing to his feet. "And I really wish he'd stop calling you 'his little butterfly'."  
Alice giggled.  
"It's his way of getting under your skin."  
Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in.  
"Well, no matter what he says, you're my little butterfly."  
Alice blushed and kissed his cheek.  
"Wind, take us to the Pole!" Jack yelled at the sky, and the North wind swept them up and they both flew off to the Pole, fingers intertwined the whole way.


End file.
